Ceux de la rose noire
by Nelja
Summary: PWP MikageMamiya. Semi introspection semi lemon. Point de vue d'Anthy, ceux qui ont vu la série comprendront, sur son état et sur son destin. Désolée, le lemon est pas génial, c'est mon premier.


Cette fanfic contient des spoilers, pas jusqu'au dernier épisode, mais pas loin. C'est un PWP semi-introspection semi-lemon, qui se passe pendant l'épisode 23, après qu'Utena a provoqué Mikage en duel. Anthy/Mamiya doit convaincre Mikage de l'utilité de ce duel. Point de vue d'Anthy. Les persos ne sont pas a moi, bien sur, mais a Chiho Saito et Be-Papas. Il y a des mentions de sexe malsain dans cette fic, entre yaoi et hétéro (c'est dans quelle catégorie quand c'est une fille transformée en mec par magie?). Et des allusions yuri, pour compléter. Voila, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas été prévenus!

* * *

Depuis que Mikage-sempai est rentré dans nos quartiers de Rose Noire, avec des traces de larmes au coin des yeux - a-t-il oublié comment les effacer? - il ne m'a pas adressé la parole.

Mais je sais ce qu'il pense. Je sais, car tout a été prévu par mon frère ; pour qu'il y ait un duel de plus contre Utena, pour que ce duel soit une fois de plus perdu.

Mon frère a tout prévu. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je n'ai pas de rôle a jouer, dans ce dernier acte de la Pièce qu'on appellera la Rose Noire. Il me laisse juste cette scène.

"Vous pensez à ma soeur?"

Il serait aisé de le deviner, même si je ne savais pas, car il murmure périodiquement son nom depuis tout a l'heure. Il a cependant l'air surpris en acquiesçant.

"J'ai revu Tokiko. Elle est devenue encore plus belle et plus forte." Il soupire. "Je ne sais pas si je peux me battre contre elle."

C'était un des risques - de le voir renoncer - et c'est aussi pour ça que je suis la. Je dois tempérer ses sentiments - le ramener dans notre droit chemin.

"Tokiko ne vous a pas parlé de moi." Je soupire. "Elle m'a oublié. Allez-vous m'oublier, aussi, sempai?"

Il se retourne vers moi. Il ne m'a pas oublié.

Depuis que je tiens le rôle de Mamiya auprès de lui, son opinion a changé. Il le voyait comme ce qu'il était - un petit garçon sage, dont il prenait soin pour le compte de sa soeur.

Mais j'ai travaillé à le troubler depuis de nombreux jours, alliant les séductions d'une fille, que je connais, a celles d'un jeune garçon, que je peux imiter.

J'ai senti son saisissement devant mon mystère, son attitude nouvelle envers moi. J'ai senti du désir violent, qu'il essaie de maîtriser. Il constate avec stupeur que je le fais exprès, lors de brefs accès de lucidité qui me font rire. Peut-être croit-il que je l'aime?

C'est ce que je lui ferai croire, en tout cas, car c'est ce qui marchera le mieux. Je suis la Sorcière ; je peux détourner n'importe qui de son véritable amour. Miki, Saionji, et maintenant lui, le temps qu'il faudra.

Il a déja oublié Tokiko, de toute façon. La vraie Tokiko. Il n'en a plus qu'une image idéalisée, il ne la reconnaitrait pas s'il la regardait en face. Il ne sait pas a quel point elle a changé, a quel point elle est corrompue elle aussi. 

Il ne sait pas qu'elle a couché avec Akio, et il ne sait pas qu'Utena ne lui ressemble pas du tout.

Je pose ma main sur son épaule ; je commence a lui caresser le dos doucement, jusqu'a ce qu'il cède, sorte de ses pensées, et fasse réellement attention a moi.

"Non, vous ne m'avez pas oublié. Vous devriez penser à moi plus souvent, sempai."

Je m'agenouille devant lui, je lèche les larmes presque sèches sur ses joues. Il se tend a nouveau, et je souris intérieurement. Il me désire encore, et je sais qu'il déteste ce sentiment, cette sensation de trahir Tokiko et de se trahir lui-même.

"Est-ce que je ressemble a ma soeur?"

"Non." Il hésite. "Pas vraiment." Il me regarde. "Tu es très beau, mais tu ne lui ressembles pas." Je pense avoir gagné, à partir du moment où il m'a regardé.

Je pose ma tête sur ses genoux, et je commence a me frotter contre lui. Je n'ai plus besoin de parler de Tokiko. Il n'y pense plus lui-même. Son image ne suffirait pas a lui permettre de ne pas céder. Depuis tant de siècles que je les connais, je sais comment sont les hommes.

Qu'est-ce qui le retient, maintenant? Une image idéale de lui-même où il serait pur et sans tache? C'est stupide, presque touchant. N'a-t-il pas compris qu'il était un meurtrier, que mon frère l'avait perdu depuis longtemps?

Et moi, je ne fais que finir le travail. Oui il est touchant, dans le genre idiot. Il serait énervant, si je craignais vraiment qu'il puisse me résister. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

"A quoi pensez-vous, sempai?" Je le regarde avec un air que je peux rendre pas tout a fait innocent. "Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous voulez?" Je baisse les yeux, mais il a eu le temps de voir que mon visage n'était plus innocent du tout.

En ce moment, si je prenais l'initiative, il se laisserait faire. Mais c'est lui qui doit me demander, en prendre le courage, en prendre la honte. Il doit se laisser manipuler jusqu'au bout.

"Mamiya..." Il me prend la main. "Mamiya. est-ce que je peux t'embrasser.?" Je réponds : "Comme vous voudrez, sempai." mais c'est moi qui l'embrasse, avec toute ma science.

Ses bras se referment autour de moi, convulsivement, alors que je m'installe sur ses genoux. Je m'accorde une dernière chance de perdre, sinon le jeu est trop facile.

"Dites-moi que vous le voulez, sempai. Dites-moi que je vaux bien ma soeur, que j'existe autrement que parce que je suis son frère." Il m'avoue tout ce que je veux.

C'est décidé, aujourd'hui, nous coucherons ensemble. Cela ne me dérange plus, cela ne m'apporte presque plus de honte d'être la Grande Prostituée. Il arrive même, comme là, que mon sentiment de supériorité m'apporte une certaine satisfaction.

Sans doute, je suis soumise a mon frère, mais quand Mikage me regarde comme ça, je peux me sentir toute-puissante.

Il commence à me déshabiller, haletant. Il glisse ses mains sous mes vêtements, me caresse la poitrine. Objectivement, ce n'est pas désagréable. Mais je suis un peu blasée de ce genre d'attention. Quiconque couche avec Akio ne peut plus réellement être captivé par quelqu'un d'autre, je le crains.

Cependant je m'efforce de ressentir du désir physique, pour mieux faire illusion et cacher mon ennui. Je ne suis pas encore habituée a mon corps de garçon ; pas pour ces circonstances, en tout cas.

Moi aussi, je déboutonne son uniforme, tout en lui embrassant les joues, les yeux, les lèvres, et j'enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux roses.

Utena-sama... Comme je voudrais que ce soit vous.

Mikage, qui a de longs cheveux roses et des illusions morales comme mon Utena. Utena, qui a la pureté que je voyais chez mon frère, avant... Suis-je condamnée a poursuivre l'ombre de l'ombre de celui que j'ai tué?

Ses cheveux sentent bon, en plus de leur couleur, et je découvre avec surprise que je suis véritablement excitée, que j'arrache ses vêtements avec plus de fièvre, que je veux ce que je suis en train de faire.

Ou plutôt, je veux Utena. Mais mon esprit se trouble, je ne le connais plus, autant que ce corps qui n'est pas à moi, et je m'affole, et je profite de ce que j'ai en ce moment, surprenant Mikage par ma fougue, alors que j'enlève ce qui me reste de vêtements après l'avoir déshabillé lui.

Utena, je sais que vous auriez le même sentiment de votre propre pureté qu'il a eu, si j'essayais de vous séduire. J'ose espérer que vous tiendriez plus longtemps que lui. Que votre fierté en tant que Prince n'est pas totalement illusoire.

Mais a quoi bon me demander ce genre de choses? Mon frère me défend de vous toucher. Il a d'autres plans pour vous.

Et même si c'est moi qui avais le choix, voudrais-je vraiment vous perdre? Normalement, si même Dios, mon frère, qui était le Prince, a perdu sa pureté, tout le monde doit la perdre. Moi en premier, et ensuite - tous les autres!

Mais le voudrais-je vraiment pour vous?

A quoi ressembleriez-vous si je finissais par vous séduire, par vous faire admettre votre désir pour moi? Deviendriez-vous méchante comme mon frère? Ou, peut-être...

Ces pensées passent en un éclair dans ma tête tandis que je décide que je peux aimer ça, pour peu que je puisse utiliser la situation comme je le veux.

Mikage se jette sur moi à son tour, m'embrasse, me prend dans ses bras, et ses doigts descendent vers mon entrejambe. Je le repousse, je me lève.

"Sempai. Je sais ce que vous voulez. Je vous le laisserai, mais laissez-moi prendre le contrôle. D'accord?" Il y a une expression de surprise sur son visage, presque de peur. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Mais il hoche la tête.

"Dites-moi que vous m'aimez, sempai.

- Je t'aime."

Il n'a pas hésité, et je ne sais pas encore si c'est seulement vrai. Je veux l'entendre le dire. Je veux qu'_elle_ me le dise.

"Je vous appellerai Prince, et vous m'appellerez Princesse." Encore une fois il semble surpris, mais ne proteste pas. "A genoux, mon Prince." 

Il s'exécute. Il me regarde d'en bas, et il tremble de désir. Encore une fois je me sens forte. "Parlez-moi, mon Prince."

Il me baise la main, cérémonieusement. "Je t'aime, Princesse.", et il se met à me lécher les doigts, doucement. Ce n'est pas si mal. Utena, pourrait-elle faire ça? Je ferme les yeux. Puis-je m'imaginer Utena ainsi, à sa place?

Utena est une fille. Bien que ce soit un prince, un vrai prince, elle reste une fille. Ce n'est pas le cas de Mikage-sempai - sa virilité triomphante le monde assez. Mais ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Moi aussi, de toute façon, je suis une fille, d'habitude.

Et il lui ressemble vraiment...

Il attend, toujours à genoux, que je daigne pencher mon regard vers lui. Il murmure "Princesse... je t'en prie..." òépondant à ses prières, je le fais basculer en arrière, je m'allonge sur lui, je l'embrasse encore, avec violence, et il répond avec la même passion.

"Shhhh. Ne bougez pas, mon Prince." dis-je quand il essaie de me prendre dans ses bras. Et il reste, les bras en croix, pendant que mes lèvres. descendent sur son corps, lentement, très lentement.

Même alors, je ne me sens pas concernée. Ou plutôt, juste superficiellement. Pas autant que je l'espérais. Je suis satisfaite, mais je ne tremble pas, je n'ai pas envie de pleurer. Ma place n'est pas ici. Ma place n'est nulle part, à vrai dire. Je suis trop vieille. Tous mes sentiments, toutes mes sensations, sont atténués, comme à travers un voile. Je suis loin d'ici. N'est-ce pas étrange?

Apparemment, Mikage-sempai ne ressent pas la situation comme moi...

Je touche son sexe tendu de ma langue. Il gémit. Je joue un peu avec, écoutant le bruit de sa respiration, qui varie au rythme de mes douces ministrations, puis je le prends dans ma bouche, le sentant frémir, puis se cambrer, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère dans ma bouche.

J'en avale les dernières gouttes, puis je me relève, jouissant une fois de plus du contrôle que j'ai sur lui, et même du plaisir qu'il prend. Il halète, maintenant, toujours couché sur le dos. Il me sourit. Je ne lui souris pas. Ce n'est plus nécessaire.

"Tu ressembles à une fille... Princesse..." me dit-il sans réfléchir. Je pense "Vous aussi.", mes lèvres forment même les mots, mais les sons ne sortent pas de ma bouche.

Il se remet à genoux devant moi, et approche son visage de mon sexe d'homme. Il s'apprête à me rendre la politesse, mais avant, il me regarde, guettant une marque d'acquiescement.

"Vous êtes un pervers, mon Prince." lui dis-je.

Il acquiesce.

"Ne vous sentez-vous pas sale?"

Il hoche la tête encore une fois, surpris de ma question. Mais chez lui, ce n'est qu'un sentiment passager, qui rajoute à son amusement. Moi, je me sens toujours sale.

Je finis par lui accorder l'autorisation qu'il demande. C'est si étrange d'être un jeune garçon. Ce n'est pas du tout la même forme de plaisir que celle à laquelle je suis habituée. Il y a là quelque chose d'exotique.

Peut-être devrais-je demander à mon frère ce qu'il pense de cette forme?

Ou peut-être, au contraire, devrais-je la garder loin de lui, intouchée. Intouchée par quelqu'un qui existe, en tout cas.

Mon plaisir commence à monter, de plus en plus. Il n'est pas mauvais. J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit sa première fois, avec un garçon. Ou alors, peut-être lui ai-je montré l'exemple extrêmement bien? Oui, je suis vraiment proche de la jouissance.

Je ferme les yeux, j'imagine que je suis ailleurs.

Utena-sama...

Tout est fini. Je fais relever Mikage-sempai, je le remercie d'un dernier baiser. Il veut se rhabiller, mais je l'entraine sur le canapé, et cédant à mes poussées, il se serre contre moi, chastement, et je respire une fois de plus l'odeur de ses cheveux.

"Vous ne me laisserez pas mourir. Vous vous battrez contre Utena, n'est-ce pas?" Il acquiesce. On dirait que je suis arrivée à mes fins quand même.

Il s'est endormi maintenant. Je le réveillerai quand viendra l'heure du duel. Il a repris son air fier, même quand il dort, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Et moi, qui me souciais peu de lui tout a l'heure, je le déteste maintenant, pour m'avoir l'espace d'une instant fait oublier que je n'étais pas malheureuse.

Mikage-sempai, vous perdrez contre mon Utena, n'est-ce pas?


End file.
